In recent years the use of fitness watches by athletes has significantly increased. Such fitness watches typically incorporate various features, for example GPS, and are often used by joggers, runners, cyclists and other athletes and outdoor enthusiasts as a means to obtain real-time data of their speed, distance travelled etc. As mentioned, fitness watches are typically used in situations where the user is highly active which often results in their arms undergoing significant movement. In situations where a user's arms experience significant movement it is known that the watch strap may become loose or undone which can increase the risk of the watch falling away from the user's wrist. Additionally, as the watch loosens, it can cause the watch to move around on the user's wrist which can become annoying, particularly during physical activity. If the watch includes an optical heart rate sensor then movement of the watch is likely to affect the accuracy of heart rate measurements.
It is desired, in at least embodiments of the present invention, to provide an improved strap for a watch, preferably a fitness watch.